


Red Boy; Blue Boy

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Yeah, I know Mark dyed his hair back to normal, just shoosh and enjoy this sad sappy Valentine's poem





	

Red boy  
Blue boy  
Playing the field

Red boy  
Blue boy  
Will you ever yield?

Red boy  
When love comes calling  
You start stalling  
Making up excuses  
Heading for the door  
Leaving his heart shattered on the floor  
Leaving him always wanting more

Blue boy  
You weep and you sigh  
Oh, how you beg and you cry  
Always wondering why  
Why can’t red love you,  
Love you the way you love him?  
You deny it, but you know it to be true

Red boy  
Blue boy  
Silly boys  
Stupid boys  
Lonely boys


End file.
